


Does the title really matter? Who cares, I'm gonna write smut now

by Daydream_Deity



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: 2nd person POV, Aliens, Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red-centric, Angst, Beta'd, Body Horror, Bonding, Character Death, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Genre, Dark, Dark fic, Death, Drama, Feels, First Time, Kidnapping, Lemon, Macrophilia, NSFW, Other, Porn, Post-Enter the Florpus, Romance, Second person POV, Slash, Slow Burn, Smut, Squick, Stand Alone, Teratophilia, Transformation, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WIP, Work In Progress, Xeno, Xenophilia, adult, betaread, body horror cw, clingy!Purple, imagine, irkens have tentacle genitalia, kidnapping cw, macrophilia cw, macrophilia kink, reader POV, tbc, teratophilia kink, xenophilia kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream_Deity/pseuds/Daydream_Deity
Summary: Mistaken for someone you've never even heard of,  you're stuck in space with an alien who's a *bit* too possessive. You'll make it work, though. Somehow.





	Does the title really matter? Who cares, I'm gonna write smut now

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will end with a plot-altering choice. Readers can choose which path they want to take via a poll linked at the end of each chapter.

You wake up in the middle of the night feeling like trash. You’re uncertain which emotion it is _ beyond _that, but your thoughts drain out of your head as you pull on your hoodie and head outside. The breeze is light and you can faintly hear your neighbor’s dog yipping, but you ignore it and head for the woods. It's a good thing they're so close.

As you walk along the familiar path to the woods, you allow your mind to wander. You think back to what happened at work a couple of weeks ago. 

* * *

It was like any ordinary day. Marvus insisted you fetch him and the others coffee (even though you were pretty sure it was his turn). However, on the way back from the cafeteria to the break room, everything went _dark._ It was as if someone had turned off the sun. When you could see again, you’d chalked it up to a power outage, but considering what happened after…

* * *

The pond’s unchanging surface pulls you back into reality. This neck of the woods has been your literal comfort zone for 22 years. You sit down, back up against the old willow tree growing nearby, close your eyes, and try to relax.

* * *

The lights reactivated themselves, draping the hallway with a magenta hue. You hastily walk onward, only to find your shoes soaked in some of the coffee you had brought back, now pooling on the floor from crumpled cups.

“Marvus is gonna be _ pissed,” _ you groan.

Regardless, you continue towards the break room, admittedly more curious as to how the others are handling things than your mishap. You inch the door open…

Everyone is panicking.

Except Marvus. Marvus is unconscious.

* * *

Yeah, you can't relax. You might as well just go home. You yawn, ready to head back ho-

“Eep!”

“What?” You stand up and look around for the source of the noise. 

_ “He's noticed us.” _

_ “Isn't that the whole point?” _

You look up to see who spoke. Two little green men with vibrant, pinks eyes stare back at you from up in the willow tree. At this point, you feel as if you should run… but curiosity bubbles up inside you.

“…Hello?” you say awkwardly.

One of the aliens blinks slowly before responding.

“Hello, human. Would it be possible for you to… do us a favor?”

“Depends.”

“Well, it's simply a matter of-”

“We need you to see our leader!” the other alien interrupts.

“…Why?”

The first one shrugs. “I dunno, but orders are orders, and we’ve been sent down here to find you specifically.”

You furrow your brow in hesitation. If science fiction has taught you anything, it's to never blindly agree to an alien’s request, but it's not as if this chance will ever come again…

[ **>Agree to go.** ](https://linkto.run/p/QV9943K0)

[ **>Refuse.** ](https://linkto.run/p/QV9943K0)


End file.
